The Runaway Prince
by hetalia987
Summary: Arthur escapes his life as a prince. Alfred meets Arthur the new bartender.


" **RUNAWAY ROYALTY AND CONFUSED COMMONER" AU USUK**

Arthur knew his family were going to kill him if they ever found him. If they did decide to spare him (which he thought would be worse than being hung) he would be exiled from his kingdom and would be able to see the disgust and slight confusion and pity in everyone's eyes. He knew he shouldn't of ran from the crown, but he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't breathe whenever he was called my highness or anything like that. That's why he ended up on his horse at 24 years old with a large amount of money to start over somewhere far far away.

Alfred loved his life. He thought that nothing could make it better. Sure he was dirt poor, but he had everything he needed, both to survive physically and mentally. He was a farmer. His father left the farm to him when he died despite Alfred not being the oldest. That was three years ago when he was 16. Now he's 19 and couldn't be more free.

Arthur had been traveling for months before deciding he was enough away from them. He ended up in a little town that he thought was in the middle of nowhere.

It had been five weeks since he came to town. Arthur had managed to get a job at the saloon. Unfortunately that's the job where you meet everyone. It's not that he didn't like chatting with the costumers, but he's just a little worried that someone will realize who he is. He was glad only one of them wanted to get to know him. The one that does want to be his buddy though is possibly the loudest, most annoying and bluntest person out there. He knew that man's whole story. Alfred's mother died when he was little and so on. He'd never tell anyone this, but he didn't mind him as much as he let on.

Alfred was known to stubborn and determined. It was just who he is. He even knows it and considers it some of his greatest strengths. He also knows who the new bartender in town is and his family is offering a lot of money to whoever finds him. Alfred unlike most understood why he ran from the crown and because of that he'd never turn him in. He knows that he should leave Arthur alone o he can have the life he wants, but there's something about him that just keeps drawing him back in.

"Hey Ollie." Alfred called out to Arthur. Oliver was the name Arthur chose to go by not Ollie. "Yes" Arthur said in a clearly irritated voice. "What can I do for you?" Arthur saw Alfred smirk and knew he was in trouble. Alfred looked around the empty bar before taking Arthur's hand and dragging him out the back door. Arthur knew he shouldn't of let him do that, but he couldn't help, but think that he came here to be free and be able to live his life and this is about the craziest thing he might ever do in his life.

Alfred had been planning this in his head for awhile. No one could of suspected that, Arthur would be okay with it though. After walking a mile and a half in the middle of summer, they both were starting to get tired. Alfred heard Arthur grumbling about how stupid both he and the heat is. Once they arrived at Alfred's own piece of paradise, he heard Arthur softly gasp.

Arthur was in awe. The place Alfred took him to was simply breathtaking. It was a secluded cliff where you can see everyone and everything, but no one could see you. Arthur and Alfred sat there all day. Whether they were bursting with chatter or sitting together in comfortable silence. They were happy.

Soon their friendship turned into something more that neither of them could ignore. The first time they kissed was after Arthur got off work and went to their spot. Arthur was as mad as a human can be about a costumer and Alfred realized that day that he had fallen in love with Arthur. As Arthur was ranting about his day, Alfred kissed him. It was only a quick peck on the lips that was so quick and small that it almost didn't happen. Arthur burst out laughing when that happened. He never knew why that was his initial reaction, but he did know he wanted to kiss him again and he did. They kissed a lot more from that day on.

It was only after Alfred had told Arthur that he loved him did Arthur tell him who he actually was. Alfred knew already, but he didn't want to seem like he only liked him because of parents so he pretended not to know. He was honest when he said he didn't care though.

They had six amazing years together. It had happened so suddenly. Someone had found out about their relationship. They killed Alfred instantly, but instead of putting Arthur, out of his misery too, they took him to their king in order for him to punish him properly. Before Arthur ran away from his crown, he had met the king of the country he was in once. Both of them realized this when they saw each other. Arthur knew that the king was going to bring him to his blood family and he was correct. His family burned him at the stake for such treason and sin. With his last breath he laughed. He laughed at them. He laughed at the thought that his and Alfred's love was so evil. He laughed at the thought they were sending him to be with Alfred once more. He laughed.


End file.
